Toward Lonesome Farms
by Inherent Anxiety
Summary: Brotherhood AU. Sam is hurt on a hunt and Dean blames Caleb. It will take disaster to fix their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Brotherhood AU. After Sam is hurt on a hunt, Dean blames Caleb. It will take disaster to fix their friendship.

Disclaimer: Not mine; Ridley's and Kripke's.

Chapter 1

"...who lit cigarettes in boxcars boxcars boxcars racketing  
through snow toward lonesome farms in grand-  
father night..." –_Howl _by Allen Ginsberg

"Caleb…it hurts," Sam Winchester groaned.

"I know Sammy, but you're going to be okay," Caleb promised. Honestly, Caleb had no idea what he was going to do. He and Sam were all alone in the woods, and Caleb had no service so he had no way of getting hold of John or Bobby or Dean. Unfortunately for both of them, the thirteen-year-old was bleeding to death.

"John!" Caleb screamed, hoping like hell someone, anyone, was nearby. They were after a wendigo. Bobby went off on his own, Dean went with John (even though he really wanted to go with Sam) and Sam went with Caleb. Dean had told him to watch out for Sammy, and he had failed. He had let the stupid wendigo get to Sam.

"It isn't your fault," Sam murmured.

"How'd you know I was thinking about that?" Caleb asked.

"I didn't, but I know you, and I know you would blame yourself," Sam said. "It's my fault," he coughed. "I shouldn't have run off after it on my own. You told me to stop, but I didn't listen."

"It isn't your fault. Now stop talking."

"Caleb can't we just go?"

"I don't know…" as much as Caleb wanted to get Sam back to Bobby's house, he wasn't sure it would be smart to move him.

Caleb spotted movement out of the corner of his eye, and took relief in the fact that it wasn't the wendigo. He had killed it once he caught up with it and Sam.

"John!" Caleb called.

"Dad," Sam moaned.

It wasn't John; it was Bobby.

"What in the hell happened?" he demanded.

"The wendigo got him, but I killed it," Caleb explained quickly.

"Let's get him to my house," Bobby gently lifted Sam, Caleb hurrying behind them. It wasn't much later that they got back to Bobby's house. Bobby tended to Sam while Caleb went back to get John and Dean. On the walk back to Bobby's house, he explained what had happened.

"What?" Dean cried. "Sam's hurt? Damien, you said you would watch out for him."

Honestly, Caleb hadn't expected that out of Dean; he had pictured it to be John jumping down his throat and Dean defending him. But it went just the opposite.

"Dean, stop, Caleb tried," John said.

"Deuce, I'm sorry…I screwed up," Caleb said.

Dean opened his mouth to yell more, but John gave him a stern look so Dean just stormed off ahead of them.

"He's just upset that Sam got hurt; he'll be over it by tomorrow," John told Caleb.

"Yeah, sure," Caleb nodded, ashamed he had let his friend down.

The next morning when Caleb went down to breakfast he was happy to see Sam looking well. The pain in the deep gash in his side was evident, but he didn't look as bad as the previous night.

"Morning Runt, Deuce," Caleb said happily.

"Morning Caleb," Sam replied.

"I'm going upstairs," Dean stood and hurried out of the room. Caleb watched him go.

"Dean!" Sam called after him. Caleb sighed. "I guess he's still mad. I told him what happened. I told him it wasn't your fault."

"Thanks Sammy," Caleb replied. "I guess he just needs someone to blame. He's right though; I should have watched out for you better."

"Caleb, no! It isn't your fault!" Sam cried. "Don't blame yourself."

Before Caleb could reply John and Bobby walked in, talking about something.

"Hey guys," Bobby greeted Sam and Caleb.

"Morning," Caleb and Sam replied simultaneously.

"John and I were just talking about a new hunt," Bobby told them.

"Yeah, I think Dean and I might go check it out. You guys can just stay here, though," John explained. "Sam, I know you're still hurt and you need to rest."

"I could go," Caleb offered.

"I was thinking you could just stay; take a break," John said.

"Because Dean is pissed at you," Bobby explained.

Caleb sighed, "You're right."

"Well, we can try. Who knows? Maybe a bit of joking around will help?" John shrugged.

"Alright, when are we going?" Caleb asked.

"Tomorrow night," John replied. "It's in Kentucky, so Bobby's going to take Sam to Jim's house so Sam can rest there."

"I have to stay with Jim?" Sam looked up.

"It's closer," John stated. "Anyway, there's this huge supposedly haunted house there."

"Literally this place is huge," Bobby added. "It's a freaking mansion. Not to mention the nearly 90 acres it sits on. The grounds are haunted too."

"Sounds peachy," Caleb murmured.

"Should be a lot of fun," Bobby agreed.

"So go get packed," John orders as he left the room. "We leave tomorrow night!"

A/N: Okay, so this chapter isn't so great, but I promise you it does get better! New chapter up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: After Sam is hurt on a hunt, Dean blames Caleb

Summary: Brotherhood AU. After Sam is hurt on a hunt, Dean blames Caleb. It will take disaster to fix their friendship.

Disclaimer: Not mine; Ridley's and Kripke's.

Chapter 2

The car-ride was one long awkward silence and it had Caleb thinking he should have just gone home.

"So, I'm thinking at the mansion we should just stick together. The place is humongous so I don't want us getting lost or anything," John said, trying to make conversation.

"As long as Caleb isn't watching my back," Dean snorted.

"Dean!" John reprimanded his eldest, shocked at Dean's attitude, especially towards Caleb of all people.

"Oh, I give up," Caleb growled, turning so he just faced his window instead of Dean or John.

"Dean, it wasn't Caleb's fault," John shouted.

"John, just give it up!" Caleb cried. "I don't even care anymore!" Caleb had gotten really fed up. Since Sam got hurt, Dean usually didn't talk to Caleb unless he had to or unless he felt like yelling at him about what had happened. Dean also refused to call him Damien anymore. Sam tried to mediate between the two, but Dean was madder than Caleb had ever seen him, and Caleb was just frustrated. It didn't help at all when Sam's cut got infected the other night. Of course, Dean blamed Caleb for that too.

John pulled up to the mansion, finally, and the three looked at it in awe. It was the biggest building John and Dean had ever seen, and certainly one of the biggest Caleb had ever seen. Caleb had always been fascinated by buildings and bridges especially, so he paid close attention to the handiwork of the house.

"Holy crap," Dean said as the three climbed out of the Impala and looked up at it.

"Is there just _one_ ghost haunting this place?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, Bobby and me are pretty sure it's the original owner Phillip Walters the 5th," John replied.

"The 5th?" Dean laughed, voicing Caleb's exact thoughts. Even if they currently hated each other, Caleb and Dean pretty much thought the same way.

John shrugged, "That's what it said. Anyway, this Phillip dude plunged to his death from the fifth floor."

"Phillip the 5th fell from the fifth floor; try saying that five times fast," Dean smirked. Caleb laughed, but he tried not to because of how annoyed he was with Dean, but he couldn't resist. It was funny.

John grinned, "Yeah, so this guy fell to his doom and has been haunting the place ever since. Apparently he was pretty greedy so he didn't want anyone else to have his home. If he can't live in it no one can."

"That's logical," Caleb snorted.

"After his death, the family sold the house to some other rich people but they left claiming there was something weird about the house, so some other rich family bought it and they had problems," John explained, "so finally people just gave up on selling it after a few families had complained and it was just abandoned."

"And Phillip's haunting the grounds too?" Caleb asked.

John nodded, "Bobby and me read about a girl who was mysteriously killed while playing out here. There were a few other incidents too."

"So, should we just burn the house down?" Caleb queried.

"Actually there's a family tomb somewhere on the grounds," John said. "We just have no idea where. It could even be in the basement. But there's more about Phillip."

Caleb quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

"Apparently he went psycho," John said. "His eldest daughter was killed by drowning and after that his marriage fell apart. His wife left him, and took their other kids. He was all alone in this huge mansion and he went crazy. He was a serial killer before he died. He turned a lot of this place into torture chambers; another reason buyers weren't too happy. He would kidnap people, or wait for them to come onto his property, and he'd kill them. One lady he kidnapped finally managed to push him out of a window, hence his death."

"Wow," Caleb murmured.

"Yeah, so I'm going to search the grounds, and I want you two to stick together and search the house for the tomb. We'll meet here in front in three hours," John said. Dean and Caleb nodded in agreement. "Be careful."

The two entered the house, remaining alert. They looked around the huge front room for a minute.

"Echo!" Dean called. His voice echoed throughout the room.

Caleb grinned and tried it himself. "Hello!" They stood there awkwardly, the anger towards each other returning. "I guess you want to just split up," Caleb murmured, unsure if he should even suggest it.

"Yeah, I'll check out the basement, you check out the rest of the house," Dean agreed.

"Wait, I don't know, maybe…" Caleb trailed off.

"Caleb, we'll be fine," Dean said. "We can just meet up here in the front room a half hour before we need to meet Dad."

"Deuce…"

"Don't call me that," Dean said before he went off in search of the stairs to the basement. Caleb sighed heavily, wishing their dumb fight would come to an end.

* * *

A half hour after they had split up, Dean was still opening doors in search of the basement. He opened another one and saw a large coat closet. He found it odd that this house had a coat closet in the middle of the hallway. Who would need a coat closet so far from the front door?

He pushed a couple coats aside curiously and was surprised to see another door behind the coat rack. He pushed through and opened the door to discover a room full of guillotines, chains, knives, whips, and other torture objects. Dean shuddered, realizing it was one of the guy's torture rooms.

Dean spun around and exited the coat closet. He kept on down the hall for another twenty minutes when he found stairs going down.

"Finally," he muttered. Dean cautiously made his way down the dark stairway. He pulled out his flashlight and shined it in front of him. He waved the light around the room he was in. It was mostly empty, and possibly the smallest room in the whole house. It had one small window in the corner with hardly any light coming in. Dean walked around, anxious when he heard a noise. He paused and listened closely.

Someone or something was there. Dean turned around as fast as he could and pointed the light in the direction of the noise. A stupid little mouse was sitting there. Dean laughed out loud at himself.

He continued scanning the room and spotted another door. He went to it and discovered yet another staircase. Hoping this one actually led to the basement he went down, noting the fact that it was getting even darker as he continued down.

The moment he reached the bottom the door slammed shut. He turned around; grateful his flashlight was still on. He ran up and tried to open it. It was stuck.

"Hello?" he called dumbly. He pointed his flashlight around the basement. The basement was huge, he could tell. This one room was a bit bigger than the front room had been. There were two hallways on two different walls leading deeper into the basement. Dean was in another torture chamber. He was horrified at the things he saw.

He quickly pounded on the door, trying to get out. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath when the door wouldn't budge. He debated on what he could do.

Desperate, he called for the only person that had a chance of hearing him, "Caleb! Caleb, help!" After calling for ten minutes nothing happened. With no choice, Dean ventured deeper into the basement.

* * *

A/N: Review please!! Reviews make my day!! :) New chapter up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Brotherhood AU. After Sam is hurt on a hunt, Dean blames Caleb. It will take disaster to fix their friendship.

Disclaimer: Not mine; Ridley's and Kripke's.

Chapter 3

"_Stand by me; nobody knows the way it's gonna be" –'Stand By Me' by Oasis_

* * *

Caleb looked at the knick-knacks scattered on the shelves and fireplaces throughout the house. He was in one of the many living rooms of the mansion. He was pretty sure that no one in their right mind would actually put a tomb going near a house anywhere but the basement or the grounds, but here he was searching the middle of the freaking house.

He found himself in a kitchen. This appeared to be the main kitchen based on the size.

"Echo," he said lightly and listened to his voice bouncing back to him. He was beginning to regret splitting up from Dean, particularly since he had a bad feeling. But, he hadn't had any visions so he figured they were okay. At the same time, he was still pretty concerned and couldn't fight the bad feelings.

Caleb sighed in boredom, scanning the kitchen. It looked sort of like a kitchen you'd find in a restaurant, minus all the more technical stuff. After he checked a few other rooms out, Caleb decided to go check on Dean just in case. He found the end to the main hallway and went through it, going towards the front of the mansion.

Caleb didn't even notice that he was running his finger along the wall and was surprised when his finger hit something. He stopped in his tracks and looked. It was a hinge. A tiny, little hinge in the middle of the wall. Caleb felt along the wall nearby a bit more until he hit what he was looking for- a door. He pried it open and looked in. He had no doubt it was one of Phillip's little torture rooms.

Caleb pursed his lips as he analyzed the various torture tools. He entered with caution and peered around. He could have sworn he heard a voice calling him, but he wasn't sure. He listened hard and heard the faint calls of 'Caleb! Caleb, help!'

"Dean!" Caleb screamed, but if there was a reply Caleb didn't hear it because someone knocked him out and he fell to the ground unconscious.

The light flickered a moment and fear filled Dean. If his light went out, he was so screwed. Relief flooded through him as the light blared on, all flickering subsiding. Dean continued on, desperate to find either the stupid tomb or a way out of this basement. He had lost track of where he was a half hour ago. He was supposed to meet Caleb in about an hour. Dean thought about turning around, and finally decided to because maybe he could keep trying to pry the door open.

As Dean made his way back, he realized he had no clue where to go. He pictured where he had gone before. Dean turned right, wary of his decision. Dean pushed on; suddenly feeling like something bad was going to happen. He had been nervous for quite a while now but it suddenly became worse.

He chewed on his lip to distract him as he carried on. Right then Dean would give anything to just be back at Pastor Jim's. It took him around 40 minutes to get back to where he had started. He was confused when he exited from the other hallway. There were two hallways in the first room in the basement and he had gone in the one directly across from the stairs, and came back out through the one diagonal to the stairs.

"Weird," Dean murmured. He was shocked and relieved to find the door wide open. Dean raced up both sets of stairs he had gone down and up to the hall. It took him a little over ten minutes to find the front room, making him five minutes late for meeting Caleb. But Caleb wasn't there. Dean gulped. 'Okay,' he thought, 'Caleb will be here in a minute. I just need to wait.' Dean sat down, his back against the wall and waited for Caleb. After fifteen minutes Dean was panicked.

"Caleb!" he screamed. "Caleb!" Dean ran around the mansion desperately screaming for his friend. He regretted everything he had said to Caleb. He regretted blaming Sam getting hurt on him, he regretted refusing to forgive or apologize to Caleb, and he regretted telling Caleb not to call him Deuce anymore.

"Dean! Do I hear you screaming?" For a moment Dean felt so happy, until he realized it was not Caleb calling him but his father.

"Dad!" Dean ran to John. "I can't find Caleb!"

"What do you mean you can't find Caleb? Didn't I tell you two to stick together?" John demanded.

"You did and I'm sorry, but we split up because we're mad at each other but it was all my fault and now I can't find Caleb and…."

"Dean, calm down. It's a big house; I'm sure Caleb's fine," John assured his son.

"I've been calling for him though, running everywhere and he can't be in the basement…"

"Dean, shut up, where was Caleb looking?"

"I don't know; just around the house," Dean shrugged.

"Did you plan a time when you were meeting up again?"

Dean nodded, "A half hour ago in the front room."

"Go wait there," John ordered.

"But I have to find Caleb!" Dean cried.

"I'll be looking for Caleb; I want you to just wait in the front room," John said. Dean sighed and obeyed his father, sadly making his way towards the front room. Dean waited there for what felt like years; it was actually a few hour, four and a half to be exact. It was nearing 1 AM by the time John met up with Dean in the front room, with no Caleb.

"Where is he?" Dean croaked.

"I couldn't find him, Dean," John sighed. "Let's go back to Jim's and get some rest. Come on." John pulled Dean up and headed towards the car.

"No, Dad! Please, we have to find him! Phillip could kill…"

"I know!" John hissed. "We need to calm down and figure all this out."

Dean watched his father walk towards the car. After a while he went to the car too where John was waiting for him.

"We're going to find him. He'll be okay," John said.

"The last thing I did was tell him not to call me Deuce anymore," Dean said, choking back tears.

"Dean, I promise everything will be okay," John told him.

"No! I shouldn't have said that crap to him!" Dean insisted.

"Why don't you get some sleep on the ride back to Jim's, huh?"

Dean knew he wasn't going to sleep, but he nodded, and tried to get comfortable and then made himself look like he was asleep, but he was really just watching the road go by. John drove along towards Jim's farm and Dean though it never looked so lonesome.

A/N: Alright, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing!! Please review!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Brotherhood AU. After Sam is hurt on a hunt, Dean blames Caleb. It will take disaster to fix their friendship.

Disclaimer: Not mine; Ridley's and Kripke's.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! :)

Chapter 4

"What?" Mackland Ames screamed. "You lost Caleb?" John had just told him the bad news. He wasn't taking it well.

"It was my fault, Mac," Dean spoke up. "Dad told us not to split up; I should have listened…"

Mac took a deep, calming breath, "We have to go find him."

"I think we should all get some rest and go tomorrow," John said.

"No, damn it! I am going to look for my son right now!" Mac cried.

"I'll go too," Dean said.

"I want to help find Caleb," Sam said immediately.

"Sam, your cut…" John stopped his youngest.

"Dad! I'm fine!" Sam shouted.

"Everyone needs to calm down," Jim said quietly, speaking for the first time since Dean and John had gotten back. "I think John and Dean need to go get their rest. You two can go to bed."

"Jim, I…" Dean started.

"No. Go to bed, both of you," Jim ordered. The two reluctantly obeyed, leaving the kitchen. "Now the rest of us can think about this. Where would this ghost keep Caleb?"

"Probably in one of his torture rooms," Bobby said.

"You think the ghost is torturing Caleb?" Mac exclaimed.

"It's possible…" Bobby murmured.

"Bobby, get blueprints to the house," Jim said.

Bobby nodded and ran off. Sam watched Jim and Mac carefully, thinking he should probably leave based on how tense the two of them looked.

"I'll go help Bobby," Sam said quietly, running off.

"Mac, he'll be okay," Jim said.

Mac pursed his lips and nodded, "I know."

"Perhaps you could use your psychic abilities…" Jim suggested.

Mac nodded, "I'm going to. I want to be alone, though." Jim watched him walk away.

Meanwhile Sam and Bobby had gone into town to the library.

"It's going to be closed," Sam commented.

"I know. Since when has that stopped us?" Bobby shrugged.

"You want to break into the library?" Sam cried.

"We need those blue prints," Bobby replied.

"Okay," Sam shrugged. Bobby pulled up to he town library not much later and Sam shuffled behind Bobby to the front door. Bobby quickly picked the lock and then Sam followed him in. Bobby went to the section with city documents and began searching.

"So where are we checking next if the blueprints aren't here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Bobby shrugged. "Maybe ask some city official type people."

"Got it," Sam nodded. "What if…um…it already…"

"Caleb's fine Sam," Bobby interrupted. "He's tough. He won't let Phillip get him before we can save him."

"Right," Sam agreed. Sam began helping Bobby search. They were both relatively surprised when two hours and 38 minutes later they found what they needed.

"Well I'll be damned," Bobby muttered, pulling the blue prints up and looking them over. "This is it."

On the drive back to Jim's Sam looked over the large blueprints. He was amazed at how big the house was.

"Look for places that could be torture chambers, maybe rooms that were added on," Bobby instructed. Sam did as he was told, and marked places that could be torture rooms or chambers.

When they got back neither were surprised that John and Dean were now awake. Bobby went to the kitchen with Mac, Jim, and John to help calm Mac, and John a bit, and work out a plan while Sam and Dean sat in the family room and looked for places Phillip could be keeping Caleb.

"That's one," Dean said, pointing to a small room. "When you walk in it looks like closet, but go past the coats and you've got a torture room. I went in there while we were looking around. It was creepy."

Sam marked it. He was about to ask Dean what happened, because Sam had been thinking about it, but he was hesitant. He opened his mouth, but then changed his mind and quickly shut it.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Never mind," Sam replied.

"No, tell me," Dean said.

Sam sighed, "I was just going to ask what happened, but if you don't want to tell me, it's fine."

"I can tell you. Dad was going to search the ground, told Caleb and me to search the house and I wanted to split up. I think I pissed Caleb off on the ride there, so he agreed. We planned to meet a half hour before we were meant to meet Dad. I was late, and Caleb never showed up." Dean paused a minute and then further explained. "I waited and waited. Eventually Dad showed up and looked for him. Dad couldn't find him. I feel horrible about this whole thing."

"Dean, it isn't your fault…"

"The last thing i said to him I was telling him not to call Deuce anymore," Dean sighed. That had been eating away at him. "I was such an ass. Sorry I put you in the middle of it…"

"You didn't," Sam interrupted. "Dean, I'm sure Caleb knows you were just upset…"

"I still made him really mad," Dean said. "Mark that as a torture room too."

Sam looked down and marked the spot Dean was pointing at.

"Boys," John said, entering the room then. "Get to bed. We're leaving early tomorrow. Leave the blueprints. We're going to look them over. Goodnight guys."

Dean and Sam went up to their room, and tried to sleep.

A/N: New chapter soon!! Pretty pretty please with sugar on top review!! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Brotherhood AU. After Sam is hurt on a hunt, Dean blames Caleb. It will take disaster to fix their friendship.

Disclaimer: Not mine; Ridley's and Kripke's.

Chapter 5

"We'll split up," John announced the next morning upon arrival at the mansion.

"Do you really think that's a good idea after everything?" Jim asked.

"We'll find him faster," John pointed out.

"I suppose so," Jim muttered.

"Alright, Mac, Jim, and I will search the grounds. John and the boys can search the house," Bobby suggested.

"No. I want Sam with one of us," John shook his head.

"Okay, Sam can come with me," Jim agreed.

"I want to search the house. That's where he went missing," Mac stated.

John sighed, "Okay, Jim and Sam search the grounds for the tomb, the rest of us search the house for Caleb."

"Sounds good," Bobby agreed. Mac was already hurrying towards the mansion. Dean, John, and Bobby hurried after him.

"I'll go after Mac," John told Bobby and Dean. They nodded in agreement.

After hours of searching the group, minus John and Mac, got together briefly to refuel with granola bars. Bobby had to convince Dean to stop searching. And it took a lot of convincing. Bobby knew the kid felt bad. It was pretty obvious to anyone with eyes, or ears. Another couple hours later no one had found anything.

"Alright, I think we should check out the basement," Bobby suggested.

Dean shuddered as he remembered his previous visit to the basement, "No way. That basement is creepy as hell."

"Okay, fine. I'll go and you can wait at the top of the stairs but we have to find Caleb," Bobby shrugged.

Dean chewed on his bottom lip for a minute. "I know where it is."

Dean led him to the staircase. Dean went down the first set of stairs and watched Bobby go down the next set.

"One of us can go down one hallway, and the other one can go down the other," Bobby called to Dean, who was busy looking for his flashlight. Bobby suddenly remembered Dean wasn't this basement's biggest fan, "Unless you don't want to split up!"

"It's okay, that's quicker," Dean replied. "Go ahead of me. I need to find my flashlight."

"If you're sure…" Bobby began down the hallway.

Dean paused amidst his search when he heard a noise. He strained his ears to listen.

"Bobby, I'm not going to the basement!" he shouted, running back upstairs. Once he reached the top he listened again. This time he was sure. It was a scream.

* * *

To Caleb, the scream sounded louder than it should. Of course, everything felt pretty surreal at the moment. He felt like he'd been there, in Phillip's damn torture room for days now, but he was positive it had only been yesterday that he had been caught. All night he and the girl currently screaming her head off had been tortured. Phillip had just smiled the whole time. Damn ghost. He guessed, based on the little bit of sun shining through the small window that it had been around twenty four hours since he Phillip had surprised him and captured him.

Caleb was pretty much hanging from the ceiling. His wrists were cuffed and chains attached to the cuffs were tied to the ceiling. He screamed and yelled at Phillip to come after him, and not the girl but Phillip went on torturing her instead. Apparently the girl had been caught by Phillip when some friends dared her to spend the night. Typical stupid teenage jokes. Her name was Andy and she was only 17, Dean's age.

Caleb closed his eyes as Andy let out another piercing scream. He couldn't watch anymore. Hadn't the poor girl suffered enough? Suddenly all the screaming stopped and she fell to the ground. She had been tied up in heated chains. Hot metal against her bare arms… Caleb looked anxiously. Blood, burn marks, tear streaks through dirt and smeared blood. He looked away again. And then, he heard it. He was positive footsteps were coming his way. He listened closely. And there it was, light, slow steps moving their way.

That's when he appeared, guns blazing. Phillip vanished just before the rock salt could hit him. Caleb looked at him in relief. The two exchanged grins, but Caleb's dropped as Phillip appeared behind him.

"Dean! Look out!" Caleb cried.

But he didn't react fast enough. Phillip knocked Dean out easily, and tossed his gun aside carelessly. He put Dean in another torture contraption. This one you sat down in. You were tied in chains, around your wrists, and they were easy tom get loose but they were attached to these screw things so anytime you started to loosen the chains the screws drilled into your side. Dean was too small for the thing, and it looked like he could manage to avoid the screws, except it started with just the right side and then one on the left side comes out too. Early last night, Caleb had witnessed a larger man die from it. He had bled to death. Caleb didn't know his name.

Caleb was relieved when Phillip finally left. He looked to Dean, hoping Dean would wake up. His eyes remained shut.

"Deu…Dean, come on man," Caleb caught himself before he let the nickname slip. He was guessing Dean had forgiven him, but he wasn't going to risk pissing Dean off anymore.

"Damien?" Caleb breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, man, it's me. You okay?"

"Been better," Dean opened his eyes and assessed what had happened. He pulled at his chains a bit and Caleb winced as he spotted the screw spinning towards Dean's side. "These are really loose…"

"It's that way on purpose," Caleb told him. At the questioning look Dean shot him, Caleb explained the torture weapon.

"Crap," Dean murmured. Phillip floated into the room again. Dean watched anxiously as the ghost headed for Caleb.

"You again," Caleb muttered. Phillip pulled out a knife, and wiped at it with his shirt, and then sliced Caleb's arm. Caleb gritted his teeth against the pain.

"Stop!" Dean shouted. He tried to go help Caleb, but the screw reached his side and poked at his ribs. Dean moved away from it.

"Dean, don't," Caleb instructed. Dean watched helplessly as Phillip tortured Caleb.

* * *

Bobby sighed as he reached the top of the stairs. Dean had just run off. Bobby had heard him yell something, but he hadn't heard what. John had the blueprints of the house, so Bobby didn't even know his way around.

"Where the hell did that kid go?" Bobby wondered out loud as he made his way down the hall and into a living room of some sort.

"Bobby!" the voice startled him and Bobby turned around quickly. It was Mac. "Have you found any trace of him?"

Bobby sighed and shook his head no, "Sorry Mac. Of course, now Dean's missing too. Where's John?"

"I don't know," Mac shrugged. "Dean's missing too?"

"He ran off about an hour ago when we were searching the basement," Bobby replied. "I probably should have gone after him then, but I was a little lost. The basement is pretty much one big maze."

Mackland did not look too good. He was pale and pouring sweat.

"Why don't you come outside with me and get some fresh air?" Bobby suggested.

"I need to…"

"We can look for another entrance to this house, and hopefully find some new rooms, and maybe that could help our search," Bobby interrupted. "Come on."

Bobby dragged Mac outside and the two walked around, feeling the nice breeze. They walked around back, searching for a new way in. The backyard was amazing. It was a big, green field. Ways ahead were woods, at the back of the field. Bobby looked through all the trees and spotted something…odd.

"Mac, what is that?" Bobby asked, pointing.

Mac turned around from the house and looked where Bobby's finger directed his eyes. He squinted, "It appears to be…a tomb?"

"A tomb," Bobby breathed. "Think it's Phillip's tomb by any chance?"

Mac looked at Bobby, "I don't see why any other tomb would be here."

"Let's go," Bobby took off in the direction of the maybe tomb.

"Wait! We have to find Caleb!" Mac called.

"If we destroy Phillip he won't be bale to hurt Caleb anymore!" Bobby replied.

"True," Mac murmured, although Bobby was so far ahead that he hadn't heard him. Mac sighed and hurried after Bobby.

* * *

"Perhaps we should look in back," Jim sighed after he and Sam had been searching a pasture off to the side of the house for quite some time.

Sam wiped the sweat from his brow, "Nothing's up here."

"Let's go then," Jim turned around and began walking back towards the house.

"That place is humongous," Sam commented.

"Yes," Jim nodded. "Is your cut doing alright? Doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No, I'm good," Sam replied.

"Your infection went away quickly," Jim said. "I was pretty grateful."

"Yeah," Sam smiled. There was a brief silence. "Why do you think Dean blamed Caleb for that?"

Jim shrugged, "I suppose he felt betrayed. He trusted Caleb to watch out for you and Dean felt Caleb let him down."

"It was my fault," Sam said quietly. "And I feel bad that I tore their friendship apart."

"Have you been blaming yourself?"

"Kind of. I mean, it was my fault," Sam told Jim.

"Sam, it wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault really," Jim said. "In fact, I think Dean feels responsible for it."

"Then why would he blame Caleb?"

"Maybe he was taking his anger towards himself out on Caleb," Jim replied. "If I know Dean, he's been kicking himself, thinking he should have been there to defend you."

"But Dad made Dean go with him," Sam objected.

"Well, we know that, just like we know it wasn't Caleb's fault, but Caleb blames himself a bit, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, still a bit confused.

"And I know, along with everyone else that it wasn't your fault either, yet you're blaming yourself," Jim said.

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Sam said.

"I'm sure everybody feels a little responsible for most everything that happens to them or their friends," Jim explained, "and sometimes they blame others when deep down they're really blaming themselves. I highly doubt that this whole time Dean actually felt that it was Caleb's fault."

Sam was amazed at how smart Jim was. "You're right," Sam agreed. The two had reached the house by then and started going to the back. When they reached the backyard they admired it for a moment before they spotted Bobby and Mac in the woods.

"We found the tomb!" Bobby screamed.

"Well, burn it, I'm going to find Dean and Caleb!" Sam and Jim looked up and saw John leaning out of the window. John disappeared back inside the house. Sam and Jim headed towards Bobby and Mac to help.

A/N: Last chapter will be up soon!! Reviews make me happy!! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Brotherhood AU. After Sam is hurt on a hunt, Dean blames Caleb. It will take disaster to fix their friendship.

Disclaimer: Not mine; Ridley's and Kripke's.

A/N: I'm going to try to write an epilogue for this! :D

Chapter 6

Caleb was a bloody, broken mess. And Dean couldn't stand watching it anymore. He had been screaming for Phillip to stop, but Phillip barely noticed him. Caleb was struggling not to cry in front of Dean, but it hurt so bad and damn Phillip wouldn't leave him alone. Where the hell was everyone else? Shouldn't they have found them by now?

Dean pulled at his chains. Even though he knew if he kept pulling the screw would stab his side, he had to help Caleb. He managed to lean to the other side to avoid it, until the other came out and drilled into him. Dean did his best to avoid both, but got poked a couple times. Luckily it was nothing too bad. And finally, in one great moment, he managed to pull his chains loose and escape. The chains dropped to the floor as Dean jumped out of the torture chair and ran at the gun Phillip had thrown aside earlier.

"Dean!" Caleb screamed. Dean spun around just in time to be stabbed by Phillip; right in one of the spots the crew had hit him. Ignoring the pain and blood bursting from his side, Dean shot the rock salt at Phillip, who disappeared.

Before Phillip returned Dean raced to Caleb and began untying him.

"You okay?" Caleb coughed.

"I'm doing better than you," Dean replied.

"I'm not too bad," Caleb said. Just as Dean finished getting Caleb down, Phillip reappeared and swung a crowbar at Dean's head.

"Duck!" Caleb shouted. Dean barely made it. He turned to face Phillip, and as the crowbar swung his way again, Dean managed to grab it. Dean pulled up the gun again, but just as he was about to shoot, Phillip threw Dean across the room. Dean slammed against the wall and fell to the ground on top of some chains. He rolled away as Caleb jumped up to help. Caleb flinched as he spotted the blood on the chains from Dean's side.

Phillip went for Dean again, this time armed with a bat. Dean was still dazed from the throw to the wall and didn't move on time to avoid the bat mercilessly hitting his shoulder over and over. Caleb quickly grabbed Dean's gun and shot at Phillip. Phillip turned around to attack Caleb next when a look of horror crossed his face.

He then burned up and disappeared.

"I guess they found his tomb," Dean said hoarsely from where he was on the ground on his knees.

"Do you always have to win injury wise?" Caleb growled, helping Dean up.

"I guess I'm just competitive that way," Dean muttered. Caleb put Dean's uninjured arm around his shoulders and the two began making their way down the hallway out this damn house.

"I mean, seriously, I'm there for more than 24 hours and get a little banged up and then you show up, there for a few hours, and you end up pouring blood probably with a broken shoulder or something…"

"I'm sorry," Dean said.

"It's okay; I'm used to it really. You know, we go on hunts, and there's Dean hiding some injury as usual…"

"No," Dean interrupted, trying to pull away from Caleb and stand on his own. "I'm sorry I blamed you for what happened to Sam. I know it wasn't your fault, and I was an ass. I was just mad because I wasn't there to protect him…"

"It's alright, man," Caleb replied.

"Can I take back all the crap I said?"

"I guess," Caleb shrugged; acting like it was a real pain to him even though he wanted nothing else.

"Including when I said not to call me Deuce anymore?"

"Deal, Deuce," Caleb grinned.

"Good, now, I promise I'm okay," Dean struggled to stay up when he pushed away from Caleb.

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked.

"Yep," Dean nodded, unsteadily walking forwards. Caleb pulled Dean's arm over his shoulders again.

"You are so not okay."

John wasn't sure if his mind was playing trick on him. Maybe all that dust he had breathed in from this old damn house had gotten to him. But even after he blinked over and over again there were Caleb and Dean, both looking like crap.

"What the hell happened?" John demanded, running up to the boys. "Are you two okay?"

"We'll be fine," Caleb replied. "His shoulder's probably pretty messed up and he's bleeding like crazy. Did you guys find the tomb?"

"Yeah, Bobby, Mac, Sam, and Jim are burning it as we speak," John nodded.

"That explains Phillip the 5th's disappearing act," Caleb said.

"Let's get to the car and patch you two up," John helped Caleb and Dean to the car. He yelled for everyone to come over and help. John smiled as Mac ran up and hugged Caleb.

"You alright, son?" he asked.

"Decent," Caleb smiled.

"Dean!" Sam cried, hurrying over to his brother. "What happened?"

"I think I pissed Phillip off a bit," Dean smirked. "Had to get Caleb out of there."

Sam looked over at Caleb, who groaned.

"Don't tell me you're going to blame me for this now?" Caleb cried.

Sam laughed, "I won't, because I'm sure Dean just had to be the big hero as usual."

Dean shrugged his good shoulder, "That part was just made for me."

Caleb ruffled Dean's hair, and Dean pulled away.

"Alright, boys settle down so we can patch you up," John ordered. The two barely sat still as Mac, John, and Bobby fixed them. Both slept in the backseat on the way back to Jim's.

Dean awoke just as they drove up to Jim's. He looked over at Caleb, who was still asleep, and thought the farm didn't look so lonely anymore.

The End (unless I do write an epilogue)!!

A/N: Review please!!


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Brotherhood AU. After Sam is hurt on a hunt, Dean blames Caleb. It will take disaster to fix their friendship.

Disclaimer: Not mine; Ridley's and Kripke's.

A/N: Alright, here is the epilogue!! I actually managed it! :D

Chapter 7: Epilogue

The sun streamed in through the window. Caleb yawned and opened his eyes, groaning at the bright light. He sat up gingerly, muscles groaning in protest. Caleb closed his eyes, remembering yesterday's events. He pushed himself out of bed and wandered over to Sam and Dean's room. Dean was still fast asleep in bed, but Sam was pulling a jacket on.

"Hey Caleb, how do you feel?" Sam asked.

"Not too shabby, how about you?" Caleb analyzed the younger boy.

"Okay, I just hope Dean's alright," Sam replied.

"Me too, Runt," Caleb ruffled Sam's hair. Sam swatted his hand away. Caleb grinned at him.

"So, are you okay, like, emotionally?" Sam asked carefully.

"Huh?" Caleb quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, I mean, being stuck with Phillip being tortured, and seeing other people tortured…seeing Dean tortured," Sam said.

Caleb looked at him a minute, "Well I'll admit it didn't bring me particularly bright dreams, but I think I'm okay."

"Good," Sam smiled.

"It's just…your brother, you know, he's always got to come in and save everybody, despite what could happen to him," Caleb sighed.

"I know," Sam agreed.

"I'm just afraid one day it's going to get him killed, and if it's because he's saving me…I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself," Caleb admitted.

Sam wanted to tell him if that scenario would ever play out, it wouldn't be Caleb's fault, but he couldn't say that because he didn't want to think about the possibility of Dean dying, and he had thought about that himself, except he was the one Dean had to save. Instead Sam said, "You know, he feels really guilty that he got mad at you."

"Well I'm not mad at him, I get why he blamed me," Caleb looked at the sleeping teen.

"Yeah, I think I do too," Sam remembered his and Jim's talk at Phillip's house while looking for the tomb.

"You know I can hear you," Dean's voice surprised the two, and they looked at him, as he sat up in bed. Caleb glared at him, grabbed a pillow, and whacked him with it.

Dean held his arms up to protect himself, "Hey! I'm in pain here!"

Caleb and Sam laughed. "So," Sam said after a minute, "Jim's making breakfast. You guys want to go downstairs and eat?"

"Sure, we'll be down in a minute, go ahead Sammy," Dean replied. Sam looked between the two, and then headed downstairs.

"Damien, I'm so sorry about this whole thing," Dean said.

"Deuce, you already apologized," Caleb held up a hand.

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing, it's all forgotten. You made up for everything when you nearly got yourself killed saving me, okay?"

Dean smiled, "Thanks, man."

"So…can we go to breakfast now?" Caleb raised his eyebrows in question.

"Yeah…but I'm going to beat you down there," Dean raced out of the room.

"No!" Caleb cried, hurrying after him.

Dean made it down to the kitchen a split second before Caleb. "Ha, ha!" Dean cried.

"Shut up," Caleb glared at his friend.

"You guys, be careful, you're still healing," Mac said. "How are you feeling today?"

"Hungry," Caleb replied.

"Great," Dean replied at the same time. The two sat next to Sam.

"Junior, it's good to have you back," Bobby said.

"Aw, did Bobby miss me?" Caleb smirked.

"Yeah, he really did," Dean nodded. "He was crying."

Bobby shot the two a death glare, "It's really nice to see you two talking again." Dean and Caleb laughed. Everyone settled down to breakfast, chatting and bantering like it was a perfectly normal day, like they were a perfectly normal family. And that's exactly what they all were: family. Dean and Caleb were more than just friends, they were brothers.

A/N: OK, so, thanks a million to all who reviewed, they make my day! Also, thank you so much to everyone who encouraged me to write this epilogue because I really like how it turned out and I think it really completes the story, and I am REALLY happy I wrote it!!


End file.
